


Not a Game Anymore

by 6918Sakura_Addicted



Series: Game? Game. [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Consent, First Time, Hotels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6918Sakura_Addicted/pseuds/6918Sakura_Addicted
Summary: Their hands meet and fingers intertwined while staring deep into each other's eyes sparkled with passion and some deep feeling they don't understand fully yet. But it is enough for them to remind each other that it's not a game anymore. This is real.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Series: Game? Game. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146905
Kudos: 13





	Not a Game Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This is the hidden scene in A Game of Hide and Seek. It's for the best to separate this from the main story to fit in the rating. Also I have no experience in writing like this. Have fun though~

They looked at each other's eyes and there is some connection and they can understand what it meant by that. Mukuro shook his head and whispered. "You want to know?" He received a soft nod. "Well, my skylark...I'll show you." His hand reached down to the waist and grasped the obi. "We can start with..." He smirked as he tugged the soft cloth and the knot came undone.

_It opened._

Like a curtain parting the window, the yukata slipped off to the sides and all he can see is pale, clean skin that was usually hidden by the common uniform he sees the other wear when they meet. He tugged the underwear down and away from the body to see more. It was attractive. It was way beyond his imagination and dreams during the past few weeks. 

"It's..." The blue haired teen managed to speak in amazement. 

"It's not that amazing." 

"It does to me." He replied and he feels a leg brushing on the area between his pants. "Oh, I never knew you could _tease_ like this~" 

"Says the one who managed to stare at my naked body, and gets _aroused_ by the sight of it." The black haired teen smirked. 

Mukuro crawls over and pulls Hibari up, slipping his hands under the open yukata and caressing the back in the process. Their eyes met again and smiled at each other. 

"Like what you see?" 

"It's better when I touch it." Mukuro replies, moving his hands under the yukata and Hibari shifts uncomfortably. "Something wrong?" 

"No, I can adjust. It feels different when you touch me like this, especially-ah~!" Hibari gasped, leans forward and buries his head on the other teen's shoulder. 

"How cute of you making soft sounds~ It's your first time making out with someone?" 

No words. Their lips suddenly pressed against each other. They kissed passionately as hands shifted around to caress every part of them. Some were still obstructed by fabric. They knew slippers and shoes dropped down to the floor with soft thuds. Hibari's hands reached up and tugged the dark green jacket off. 

They parted their lips and stare at each other before Mukuro leans over and playfully bites a sensitive spot on Hibari's ear. He can feel hands clenching now on the back of his shirt. He went down and nosed the pale, exposed neck before softly bites down. 

_A soft hiss._ The hands clenched more. He can feel the other tremble. But he never realized one of those hands managed to slither down to the back pocket of his pants. Slipping inside and takes out an item. 

"Mukuro, you never told me about this." It didn't sound disappointed. Hibari pulls back, didn't flinch a lot about the hickey on his neck, grabbing the small bottle he kept for many weeks. "Naughty." 

"Are you thinking I expect us to do this at all?" 

"No, I am just wondering why you never returned this, along with the notepad." 

"It wasn't important." The blue haired teen spoke. "I was just making sure about what it is. I didn't know." 

"Too bad you didn't tell me. We could've find it out sooner instead of you being traumatized and being a forced voyeur." 

"So you know?" 

"I get the clue. Now you do it." He passed the bottle to the other teen. 

They knew what would happen as the bottle was opened. Fingers unbuckled the belt and unzipped the pants. Few moments later, they are grinding against each other, trying to hold each other. New hickeys are formed and they tinted like dark roses. 

_Three, two, one..._

A soft muffled groan, the two ended up hugging each other, trying to catch up their breaths. The stain scattered on their abdomens. 

"That's good." The blue haired teen took a breath. 

"Hm..." 

"I don't think there is anything much better than that." 

"There is." The black haired teen replied, slowly moving so he can whisper to the other's ear. "You take _it_." 

"What?" He can feel the other smile. "As much as you want it, it might hurt you. I mean, we are just-" 

"I don't mind it. You managed to make me like this. I don't do this to anyone else but you. I want to know if we can push it further. I am actually doing this for a favor." 

"Favor?" 

"Let me see you after tonight. Even the game is over, I want to see you the next days after tonight." 

"What do you want us to do?" 

"I don't know." 

They looked at each other again. Mukuro noticed Hibari looking away, his cheeks blushed pink and his lower lip became red and a shiny trail of saliva as he grips the back side of the shirt. It is way beyond what he imagined at all. 

_So vulnerable_. 

"You don't know?" Mukuro asked. "None at all?" He shook his head while wiping the saliva off the other's mouth. "We can have our own answer. Only the two of us can understand. You are asking me to steal your virginity. Something you cannot take back from me. Me, who shattered you and made you taste defeat, now stealing your innocence? Are you really very impulsive and aroused to think this through?" 

"So?" One response. 

"You are really serious." A smile formed on his lips. 

"I know." Hands are grasping the end of the shirt and pulled it over the blue haired teen's head. 

The bottle opened again, some of the contents poured on some fingers and slipped into the yukata again, pressing against the soft backside and into the crack. 

"Uh..." The black haired teen hugged the other. 

"Tell me if it hurts." 

"No, it's feels a bit uncomfortable." 

It was only one finger that went in the entrance. They gave soft pants, trying not to make it faster. Then second, and third, trying to stretch the entrance while constantly trying to keep it lubricated. 

When it is enough, Mukuro laid Hibari down on the bed again, yukata spread open and legs apart. 

He pulled off the remaining clothing on his body and poured some contents of the bottle on his hands. He started touching himself while staring at the teen lying down the bed. When it was good enough, he crawled over to Hibari, who blushed darker at the sight of the teen topping him. 

Hand grabbing the back of the knee and lifted the leg further apart and positioning himself on the entrance, the blue haired teen spoke. "Tell me if it really hurts. I can stop." 

A soft nod. _Okay._ When Mukuro pushed in, Hibari immediately grabs under the pillow and his other hand reached out to the other's nape, fingers tangled into blue locks, biting his lips again to prevent more sounds. 

They have become red. Almost to break. They kissed again, the taste of metal is faint but they playfully bite each other's lips to draw more blood. 

Mukuro leaned back, licking the blood on his mouth and bends down to create more hickeys as he pushed in deeper. He went downwards to the chest and played with the hard little nipples which makes Hibari gasp. 

Their lips met again before Mukuro spoke softly. "It's all in." 

"We don't have much time." Hibari cupped Mukuro's cheek. "It might-" 

He was totally unprepared when the blue haired teen pulls back and thrusts in. He gasped and covered his mouth in shock. It was loud and it hits something inside him. He can feel the sensations throughout his body throughout that brief moment. It was new. He never felt anything like it before. 

"What happened?" The black haired teen reacted. 

"Did it hurt?" The blue haired teen blinked. 

"I wasn't prepared for it yet." 

"My bad. I was-" 

"Do it again. Hit it exactly on that spot." 

Mukuro did what he was told to and thrusts in again, this time observing Hibari gasped again, covering his mouth and his body trembling. "Oh? It didn't hurt?" He smirked and teased, running his hands on the other's chest. "It seems you liked it, even you cover your mouth." 

"I..." 

"It's the most pleasurable spot for you, isn't it?" He thrusts in again and this time, catches Hibari's hand that covers his mouth and pins it with his own hand. 

"Wha-" 

"Next time, don't cover your mouth. I want to hear you while I make you writhe with pleasure." 

_Next time..._

The thrusts speed up faster, their hands intertwining as they moved. The bed started to creak as they continue. Pale legs lifted up and rested over the waist of the other. 

They went into a deep kiss again, full of passion and lust. Their eyes met. There were small beads of tears forming on the other's silver grey eyes. The blue haired teen leaned in and gently kissed the salty tears away. 

"H... Hurry..." The pace quickens. Sweat started to build up on their bodies and the sounds coming out of their mouths becomes more audible and more sensual. Mouths connected again and teased each other with their tongues. 

_Closer...so close._

Mukuro leaned in towards Hibari's ear and whispered softly, some five words he really wanted to say. 

_"You really are beautiful, Kyoya."_

He released inside the black haired teen after saying those words. But he never expected what happened. A loud surprised moan was heard beneath him. Everything just stopped as heterochromatic eyes stared down and see silver eyes squeezed shut, the body writhing and covered with sweat, along with the white stains visible from the abdomen down to where they are connected. Some drips scattered on the sheets and mattress. 

He can feel it throughout his body. He just stared as their breaths started to even out, while he is still inside him. 

_'That is amazing we can make each other feel like this. I want to feel it again with you.'_

When the blue haired teen was about to pull out, a hand grabbed him by his arm. Those eyes have opened and reddened lips parted. 

"Again." Just one word. 

"It might hurt you the next round." 

Hibari's lips turned into a daring smirk. "Want to test me out?" 

Mukuro smirked. "You really continue impressing and interesting, even in bed." 

They went for another round. And another one after that. They went through different positions they came up with and instinctively agreed to it. Fingers explored every detail and curves of their bodies and they shudder when they touched sensitive spots. 

They have forgotten how much time has passed after they shared a kiss, disrobed their clothes and indulged into the sinful desires. They have lost count on how many times they moaned each other's names and how many rounds they have done in the once quiet hotel room. 

Every time they almost reached their climax, their hands meet and fingers intertwined while staring deep into each other's eyes sparkled with passion and some deep feeling they don't understand fully yet. But it is enough for them to remind each other that it's not a game anymore. _This is real._


End file.
